This invention relates to the field of kits which aid in displaying art works on the surface of objects.
xe2x80x9cPaint by numbersxe2x80x9d is a technique by which individuals with little artistic ability can create satisfactory works of art. In this technique, a sheetlike material with a painting surface on one side and a hard cardboard surface on the other side is provided. The painting surface typically includes a skeletal outline of the painting. The skeletal outlines are prepared in advance by an artist. Within particular regions numbers are typically shown. Each number corresponds to a different color. However, xe2x80x9cPaint by numbersxe2x80x9d as known in the art, does not enable one to transfer a drawing to another object such as a wall.
One painting system known in the art provides cardboard cutouts to assist in painting drawings on a surface. A sponge is used to sponge paint colors inside the cutouts. This system is difficult to implement and difficult to manufacture.
The present invention in one embodiment comprises a kit. The kit preferably provides the ability to transfer a drawing to the surface of an object so that the drawing becomes substantially fixed to the surface of the object, and to provide color and/or shading in the transferred drawing. The term drawing is used in this application in a broad sense and includes any image. The kit is preferably comprised of a first sheet having a first side and a second side. The first side includes a drawing which is comprised of a plurality of regions. The kit also typically includes a second sheet comprised of a means for transferring the drawing. The second sheet is preferably attached to the second side of the first sheet. In one embodiment of the invention the first and second sheets are unified into a unified sheet. The kit further includes a tangible medium on which information indicative of the color or shading of the regions is fixed.
The means for transferring the drawing is typically comprised of carbon. An instrument is preferably provided for rubbing over the first side of the first sheet to cause a portion of the drawing to transfer to the surface of an object.
The tangible medium for the color or shading information can be comprised of the first sheet itself. The information indicative of the color or shading of the regions can be comprised of a plurality of symbols, each symbol corresponding to a particular color or shading, wherein at least one symbol is fixed, typically by being printed, in each region of the drawing. Alternatively or additionally, a separate card comprising a color or a shading matched with its corresponding symbol, can be provided. The tangible medium may also be comprised of videotape or audiotapes or any other medium.
The instrument can be in the form of a pencil. The first sheet and second sheets are preferably mural length and typically have a length and a width greater than any paper size which would conventionally be used for writing, such as greater than fourteen inches and a height greater than eight and a half inches. In some embodiments the first and second sheets can be four feet by six feet, six feet by eight feet, eight feet by ten feet, and many other sizes.
The drawing is preferably a skeletal line drawing and the regions are typically separated by lines.
A method is also provided in one embodiment comprising placing a drawing comprised of a plurality of regions on a first side of a first sheet, fixing information indicative of the color or shading of the regions of the drawing in a tangible medium, and placing a second sheet on the second side of the first sheet, the second sheet comprised of a means for transferring the drawing. The second sheet may merely be a backing which is provided to the second side of the first sheet.
In another embodiment of the present invention a projector is used to display a drawing onto the surface of an object. A user then traces over the drawing to transfer the drawing, and substantially fix the drawing, onto the surface of the object. Color and/or shading information is preferably provided as in other embodiments.
In another embodiment a large, preferably mural size, substantially non-repeating drawing is placed on a unified wallpaper sheet which is physically divided into sheet segments. Each sheet segment is placed on the surface of an object, such as a wall, by an adhesive or self adhesive, such as known in the art. When all the sheet segments are placed on the wall, a large, mural-like art work is formed. The wallpaper sheet can be either a line drawing or a completed full color mural which is pre-made.
In yet another embodiment a large drawing, such as a mural, is imprinted in reverse form on a first side of a sheet. The first side of the sheet is pressed against a surface and then the drawing is transferred to the surface by applying a solvent, by heat, or by rubbing or in some other manner known in the art. The sheet in this embodiment is preferably transparent and preferably the sheet is to be removed after the drawing has been transferred to the surface. Again the sheet may transfer a line drawing or a full color completed drawing. Preferably the drawing is a mural.
The present invention in many embodiments permits a non-artist to easily transfer outlines of works of art, cartoon characters, or any graphic images, to surfaces of objects such as walls, ceilings, or doors. It also provides a method and apparatus by which color and/or shading can be provided to the outlines on the surface of the objects. The present invention can be employed in all aspects of home decorating.
The present invention is particularly useful in young children""s rooms. With the appropriate licenses secured, children""s favorite cartoon characters can be displayed, particularly mural size, which usually will be greater than four feet by six feet. This size is greater than most posters and will cover a large portion of a surface, such as a wall or ceiling. The present invention allows high quality art work to be created by novice artists. It is particularly applicable to applying murals or large substantially non-repeating art works to walls or ceilings.
FIG. 1 illustrates a kit for displaying an art work;
FIGS. 2A-B illustrate first and second sides of a first sheet;
FIGS. 2C-D illustrate first and second sides of a second sheet;
FIG. 3 illustrates the first sheet of FIGS. 2A-2B laid on top of and attached to the second sheet of FIGS. 2C-2D;
FIG. 4A illustrates a color and/or shading matching card, shown with the color corresponding to a particular symbol;
FIG. 4B illustrates a color and/or shading matching card, shown with the color name corresponding to a particular symbol;
FIG. 5A illustrates a measuring cup with tick marks for mixing colors having millimeter s as units;
FIG. 5B illustrates a measuring cup with tick marks for mixing colors having percentages as units;
FIG. 6 shows a detailed drawing, which is mural size, in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 7 shows a blown up region of the drawing of FIG. 6;
FIG. 8 shows another embodiment for transferring a drawing in accordance with the present invention;
FIGS. 9A and 9B show the first and second sides of a unified wallpaper sheet in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention;
FIGS. 9C and 9D show four rolls of wallpaper to be used for a single mural which are packaged in two different manners;
FIGS. 10A and 10B show first and second sides of a preferably transparent sheet in accordance with another embodiment;
FIG. 10C shows a large roll of transparent material in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 11 shows a second side of a transparent sheet in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention; and
FIG. 12 shows a first side of a unified wallpaper sheet.